bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spike144/Hello World
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hi all, Admin rights were finally granted to me, so I would like to say a few words to the Bloons Wiki community. As Mojo22106 said on Bloons Wiki News - April 13, 2012 news post, we would like to thank everyone who approved of me becoming an administrator. Now, if you need any help, you can ask not only Mojo22106, who had been the only active administrator for a long time, but also me. __TOC__ Spam and Damaged Pages Bloons Wiki is less visited by spammers in these days, which is good. Nevertheless, if you find a spammed page, you can report it on Thread:13567, since it has become a main place for spam reports. If you find a page that should be removed, you can mark it as a Candidate for deletion with the code or as a Candidate for speedy deletion with the code . I monitor both groups so I get an information that a page has been added there. Sometimes, it is difficult for me to decide, what the spam is and what isn't, especially if somebody replaces a correct information by incorrect. There were some suspicious changes on the wiki, such as "Mortar Tower with The Big One upgrade can pop 7 layers" (somebody changed 5'' to ''7), or that "It takes 8 hits to break Ceramic Bloon" (somebody changed 10 of 8''). However, if I see a registered user who made suspicious contributions (or maybe an unregistered user who made mostly usefull changes), I will suppose, that he did it by an accident, so you don't need to be afraid of an instant block, if you make something wrong by an accident. Registration? Why? If you are not a registered user, you are identified only by an IP address of your computer. It means, if you log in from a different place, you will have a different IP address, so you will act like a different user. Don't be surprised, that nobody knows, it is still you. Also, your internet provider can change your IP address permanently (which may be quite common). If this happens, you will lose your current IP address "forever". You will also lose your user page, message wall etc, which may be very unpleasant, if you already made a good deal of work on Wikia. The only way to prevent this is to register. As a registered user, you will have an access to your account from any computer. Here are a few words from Wikia about advantages of a registration (even if some of the features are now available also to unregistered users): and also :As a registered user, you are able to: :*''Keep track of your '' :*'' your favorite articles'' :*''Enable to be notified of changes'' :*''Create a to describe yourself'' :*''Maintain a where others can contact you'' :*''Personalize your to tailor the functionality of Wikia to your needs'' :*'' '' :*''Customize your to change your view of Wikia sites'' :*'' (with the "move" tab)'' :— Help with Contributions I'm not only an administrator who cares of clearing spam, removing useless pages or blocking spammers, but I'm also a contributor who is interested in advanced features of Wikia and Wikipedia, so I can help you with many of the issues, which you can find during your contributions. If you want to do something, and you don't know how to do that, don't be afraid to ask me on my Message Wall. Also, if you already made something wrong, and you don't know how to fix it, you can post me your problem. Good luck on your favorite Bloons Games, 19:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News